A Trip to the Toy Store
by noplacelikehope
Summary: "Blaine was really starting to cry now. He was confused about why his father wouldn't let him have the toy. Rachel and Brittany had dolls, so why couldn't he?" Oneshot. Featuring little Blaine and his father.


**A/N: Just a fanfiction I wrote inspired by a story a teacher told me. I hope you like and thanks for reading! **

* * *

Blaine gazed in awe at the row of toys. His eyes were wide with excitement. Smiling goofily, he traced his hands across the assortment of brightly colored boxes, searching for one in particular. His dad had told him he could pick anything out from the toy section and he knew exactly what he wanted. Weaving through the crowd of other children he finally found it. Pulling it down from the shelf, his grin widened. He had coveted the new Ken doll for quite sometime and despite asking for it for his birthday **and **Christmas he did not receive one. Wrapping the box in his small arms, he skipped down the aisle, back off towards his dad.

Blaine knew he was different from other boys his age. Most of them would rather play war or video games than with dolls, but he didn't really mind. He liked dolls and his true friends did not care at all, though of course most of those friends were girls. But still, Blaine **really, really **wanted this doll and he wasn't going to waste this opportunity to get it.

When Blaine finally reached the hardware aisle, he spotted his dad and ran towards him, eager to show him his new toy.

"Hey Blaine," His dad said, glancing at him while finishing his conversation with the employee.

"Dad! Daddy, look at my new toy!" Blaine squealed holding it out proudly for his father to see.

"One second Blaine," his father scolded, not looking at him, "Be patient."

Blaine frowned and pulled the box back into his tiny grip. Irritated, he waited for his father to finish.

When at last his dad's conversation was over, Blaine tried again, "Dad, look at my new toy!" He demanded.

Sighing, Blaine's father looked down. He knew his son was different and slightly more girlish than he wanted him to be, but this took the cake. His six-year-old son was happily holding out a pink, flowery box carrying a **doll **that him and his wife had "forgotten" to buy for months.

"Blaine," Mr. Anderson said, lowering his voice and glancing around, "What is **that**?"

Blaine's eyebrows creased. He didn't understand. Why wasn't his father as excited about his new toy as he was?

"It's um…" Blaine started, confused about what to say. He thought it was pretty clear what was in the box. "It's the Ken doll." He finished, biting his lip, his arms going limp.

"Blaine, I thought I made it clear, you are a boy and boys don't play with dolls," His father said, kneeling down and taking the toy from his son.

Tears welled up in Blaine's eyes, "But daddy," He whined.

"Stop whining, Blaine," his dad said, standing back up and gripping Blaine's small hand. "We are going back to the toy section and putting this back, you can pick out something different."

Blaine was really starting to cry now. He was confused about why his father wouldn't let him have the toy. Rachel and Brittany had dolls, so why couldn't he?

Mr. Anderson led his son back to the toy section. He knew Blaine was crying, but he was so angry at that moment that he did not care. His son was going to be a man and it was time for him to grow up.

"Here Blaine," handing the toy back to his son, "go put this back where you found it."

Wiping his eyes, Blaine said, "But dad, can I please, please have it?" He held tightly onto the box, his eyes widening like a sad puppy.

"Blaine, stop. You are embarrassing me. Put the toy away, **now**," Mr. Anderson growled.

Turning away from his father, Blaine gazed dully at the toy section. It seemed much less friendly and exciting since the last time he had been here. He walked slowly over to the shelf where he had found the doll. His father followed him.

Trying one last time, Blaine asked, "Can I please-"

"Blaine, would you put the toy away, you are making me feel uncomfortable."

Blaine's eyes drooped and filled with a whole new fresh set of tears. Reluctantly, he set the box back on the shelf and turned away, his petite heart was broken.

"Good Blaine," Mr. Anderson said, patting his son on the back, "Now let's go pick out a new toy for you."

Blaine looked up incredulously at his father. He had just picked out the toy he wanted and his dad made him put him back, so why would he want him to get a different toy?

Taking his son by the hand once more, he led him over to the male oriented section of the toy store.

"Look at these Blaine!" His father said, trying to get his son animated and cheerful again.

Mr. Anderson was pointing at a row of toy guns. Blaine was completely disinterested. All he cared about now was going home. He didn't want any of the other toys, especially not the ones his dad wanted him to get.

Barely looking at the guns, Blaine wiped his eyes and stared down at the ground, "Can we just go home now?" He whispered.

Mr. Anderson frowned. "Blaine, I said you could get a toy. Why don't you want anything?"

Blaine swallowed and dared to look up at his dad. "I did want a toy," He murmured quietly.

Mr. Anderson's lips formed into a tight line. "Blaine, I already told you, you couldn't have that toy, now pick out one of these, so we can go home."

Blaine didn't respond and ducked his head down, sniffling his nose and wiping tears from his eyes.

Mr. Anderson became frustrated. "Blaine, I was being very nice and offered to get you a toy. Now, I don't know why you are acting so spoiled, but whatever the reason is you better knock it off now."

Blaine's lip quivered, "But daddy," He mumbled, "I don't **want **any of these toys."

Mr. Anderson glared at his son, "Blaine, if you don't pick out one of these appropriate toys, then when we get home you will be in **big** trouble."

Blaine began to cry harder. However, grudgingly, he reached up and grabbed one of the nerf guns.

Mr. Anderson smiled, 'Good job, Blaine. You're being such a big boy."

Blaine whimpered, sullenly holding the box filled with one of the most uninteresting toys he had ever seen. Mr. Anderson took his son's small hand and led him to the cash register. Blaine unenthusiastically followed, dragging the toy lightly on the floor.

They paid and walked back to the parked car. After Mr. Anderson placed the bags in the trunk, he lifted his son up and buckled him into to his booster seat.

Backing out of his spot, Mr. Anderson asked Blaine, "Are you excited to play with your new toy?"

Blaine didn't answer. He shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window.

"C'mon Blaine," Mr. Anderson tried again, "I know Cooper loved those guns when he was your age. You wanna be like Cooper, don't you?"

Mopping away tears on his sweater sleeve, Blaine mumbled, "No, dad I wanna be like **me.**"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for reading! **


End file.
